


A curse or is it a blessing..?

by Loveswirl



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Frank Morrison, Alpha/Omega, But he loves Dwight, Dwight is fragile, Frank is rude, M/M, Omega Dwight Fairfield, Poor Dwight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveswirl/pseuds/Loveswirl
Summary: Dwight Fairfield was born with what he views as a curse. Being an omega, he didn't know until his first heat which others saw as a simple fever. Eventually yes the effects faded after some time but the problem was...He was the only one with this curse of being an omega. Everyone else was normal, but he was a skinny freak. All meaning to life for him was gone with his hope that his curse would actually be a blessing, because to him it definitely wasn't a blessing. It was nothing but a curse that grinned down at him, forcing him to live a life of endless torment. But then the entity took hold of his life. Trapping him with normal people. And he knew he was a freak among them. They looked up to him as if he was their leader however. But being an apparent 'leader' had consequences and those consequences were being slaughtered in a random location by killers, rarely escaping. These death sentences were known as trials to Dwight and his fellow survivors. Or what Dwight liked to call them. Hell.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/F.J.S.J. | The Legion, Dwight Fairfield/Frank Morrison
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Life

Work work work blah blah blah. Dwight Fairfield hated his workplace A LOT. He just wanted to yell at his boss that he doesn't want to work for him anymore, but he has to make money somehow. Plus he wouldn't have the guts to swear at his boss. He doesn't even get paid that much anyway even though he does all the work. He'd always go home and cry in a blanket on his uncomfortable bed. Oh his life couldn't get worse...Right? It did. He was an omega while the whole world was normal. He was a freak in his eyes and in everyone else's. He hugged his legs in his worn out blanket, he felt lonely, pathetic and used. He wept endless tears of sadness. He wanted the pain to end.

And he would end it today he just needs to get out of his blanket and be brave.

So he did. He basically threw himself out of bed, he didn't need to get changed out of his work clothes. All he needed to do was put his shoes on which took like one second. He opened his door and didn't even bother locking or closing it, he just ran to the forest. His plan was to live in the forest just to get away from his stressful life, if he died he wouldn't care even though he would feel fear when it happens. He ran into a luscious lively forest. First mistake he did however, he didn't bring anything, it was raining as well which made him freezing cold. But still he didn't care. He ran far into the forest until he stopped at a large old but lively tree and he fell onto his knees out of exhaustion. His mother would be ashamed of him. But at least he could suffer being an omega by himself in the forest. He felt like he was about to pass out but he didn't let his eyes close. 

This was the only brave thing Dwight would ever do in his life. But his bravery disappeared as soon as a thick fog crawled and spread across the floor. Dwight Fairfield blinked down at the fog, he wasn't scared. He wouldn't be scared of some stupid random fog- 

The fog basically ran to him, wrapping itself around him until all he could see was the fog. Dwight felt like he was gonna piss himself just from the fog acting up like that but eventually he felt numb to his own emotions. His eyes felt heavy, his body went limp and his vision blacked out. He passed out. 


	2. Endless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight Fairfield wakes up somewhere..Weird.

Dwight's eyes slowly flicked open as his body shivered to the feeling of the soft cold breeze hitting his skin. He slowly lifted his body up and coughed up a bit of fog. What the actual fuck? Dwight thought to himself. His vision was blurry for a bit but eventually cleared up but he wasn't in the forest anymore. No, he was by a campfire with other people. FUCK! He tried escaping society and was forced to be with others again!? As he was cursing in his head one of them noticed him. A young man who looked homeless, ruffled black hair, brown eyes, green jacket and he looked extremely calm. The homeless looking man smiled slightly, "Hey you're finally awake stereotypical nerd looking guy!". A girl and a guy behind him giggled. Dwight blinked, "Excuse me?". The woman smirks, a beanie on her head while wearing a green camo shirt, "He's not wrong" finally another woman huffed, her skin dark, her eyes a dark chocolate and her hair curly, "Give him a break, he looks scared..." The two huff, "Fine Claudette"

The girl who's name is apparently 'Claudette' smiles, "Thank you. Oh! We should probably introduce ourselves!" She smiles and straightens up, "I'm Claudette. I study about botany so if you ever get injured come to me. I can help stitch you up" Dwight nods shakily before the rude girl spoke, "I'm Nea, I do spray painting and shit. I wont help much but if ya need someone to rant to come to me" Dwight doesn't speak at all, do these people see him as a friend..? The homeless looking man speaks up, "I'm Jake, I calm down the wildlife around here specifically the crows-" Nea interrupts him suddenly, "And he is extremely quiet and lazy! All he does is sabotage hooks and shit!" Dwight Fairfield blinks before finally speaking up, "What hooks?" 

Everyone falls silent. But then a bulky man who is the last one there grumbles, "Eh these lads kinda just stick us on a big ol hook and let us die 'ere. The name is David by the way, I deal with the big fuckin' guy with a weapon" Dwight is just confused. It's peaceful though..? Is this all just gonna turn out like the Friday the 13th movies how the victims are in a camp before getting murdered brutally by some masked killer who drowned and rose back from the dead? He didn't want to die some horrible death, he wanted to die from nature not whatever this is. Nea sighs "Sadly it might be time for us to go in a trial. Only four of us enter a trial at a time so one of us will stay back and cook whatever that weird spider thingy gives us" Dwight was both confused and scared, a weird spider thing!? What kind of fucking reality is this!?!? His thoughts were cut short however when suddenly a black fog appears under Claudette, Nea, David and him. Spider like tentacle things dragging them all down, vision fading out.

When his vision comes back, he wakes up in a snowy place. Nea beside him, "Alright I'll show you the basics to at least trying to stay alive" Dwight blinks, "S-Stay alive?" Nea nods "Yep. You see in this endless game we're in we have to do fix five generators. Power up the exits and get the fuck out of here without being hooked three times by whatever psychopath is chosen to kill us. And judging by this dumb snowy resort looking place, we're up against a member of 'The Legion' I don't know which one however but if you hear a heartbeat. Hide" Dwight cant help but tremble slightly. A fucking psychopath! Endless game! What the fuck is happening!? But he tries to hold onto sanity and questions her, "Where are the generators?" Nea smirks, "Glad you asked dorkie" Dwight huffs, "I have a name you know" She looks at Dwight, "What is it then, you never got to introduce yourself" 

Dwight sighs, "I'm Dwight F-Fairfield. I went to the forest hoping to escape my stupid stressful life but I guess things just keep getting worse for me" Nea blinks at him, "Alright Dwight, what did you at least do for a living?" Dwight looks down, "Be pathetic..."

Silence falls over the two before Nea sighs and points at the resort, "In there is a generator. I'll see if you know how to repair it or not because we have no fucking clue dude" Dwight nods shakily before they make their way over there. Dwight looks down at the generator before his face lightens up, I studied about generators like these! These types are easy to repair! He immediately started repairing the generator at a fast pace. Leaving Nea beside him to watch in pure shock until the generator lit up meaning it was done. She just stared, "Dude...I knew you were a nerd" Dwight huffs, "Stop calling me that-" 

Pitter patter pitter patter.

His heart was suddenly thumping from fear, what the fuck..? Nea immediately hid, crouching behind a box. Leaving Dwight confused and scared...And alone...A young tall masked man wearing a grey hoodie stomped in and growled "Oi! When did you guys learn to do fucking generators- Wait...Who the fuck are you?" Dwight was horrified, specifically because the man had a fucking knife. A knife! But something odd was with this man...And Dwight could literally smell it. He couldn't smell scents from anyone in his entire life except for some guy who has a fucking knife of all things. Once again. A knife! The young tall man wearing a smiley mask growled before kicking the box Nea was hiding behind "I know you're here bratty bitch! Get out before I stab you to death!" Nea immediately ran, completely ignoring the fact that Dwight's life was at risk. Selfish. Just like everyone else he had met. The man grumbled before grabbed Dwight by the tie and hissing "Alright new play toy. I want you to know you're place here. If I see you I will kill you so don't fucking try anything alright?" Dwight nodded shakily before a little smartass idea popped up in his head. This game is endless right? That means he can annoy the shit out of these psychopaths. He smiled his last smile of bravery before smacking the man's mask off. And oh shit he was pissed. 

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU STUPID CUNT!" The man pins Dwight quickly against the wall, one hand pinning Dwight's arm against the wall while the other hand grips his neck. Ever so quickly tightening. Dwight was terrified but knew he had this coming, so he closed his eyes in defeat. 

Silence was hugging him for a moment.

Until there was the sound of the tall young man sniffing "What the fuck is that sweet ass smell?" Dwight blinks his eyes open, huh? This guy can smell his scent? Impossible. The young man huffs, "Are you wearing girls perfume you nerd?" Dwight shakes his head, "W-Why would I? I can't even a-afford girls perfume anyway..." The young man looks at him with suspicion. Dwight cannot lie, the man looks hot- Wait what? Dammit Dwight what are you thinking!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entity slid and stole Dwight. What do you do?
> 
> Also I did this at school and late at night so as I finish this I am very tired.  
> Have a nice day/night!


	3. Survival but not really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank, being extremely suspicious of Dwight's scent stalks him when he can't find any of the others. Everyone else is trying to protect Dwight from the killer except Claudette. Claudette has a hunch of what is happening.

The man lets Dwight go for one moment, giving Dwight a split second to escape. Or so he thought. He didn't feel the young mans hand grasping his arm until David ran in, thinking Dwight was going to get stabbed and put on one of those hooks. He had a flashlight in hand before shining the light directly at the young killers eyes. The young man hisses before he puts his mask back on and sprints to David. David ran as fast as he could away to allow Dwight his perfect opportunity but he felt paralysed. Nea had to get him out, forcing him into a locker to hide until the heartbeat in both their ears would leave. It eventually did but as it faded away David screaming in pain could be heard. Nea opens the locker and grabs Dwight's arm before running to another generator. Claudette was sitting in a bush, she looked worried. Nea sighs, "I'll get David off the hook. You guys do the gen" and before any of them could say anything. Nea was gone.

Dwight stuck to her words and started working on the generator as Claudette slowly crawled out of her little bush and stared at him, "Hey new guy. Why didn't the killer stab you?" Dwight paused before shrugging, "I-I..I don't know a-actually. He smelt weird t-though..." he said the last part quietly but Claudette heard him clear as day. She blinked, "Smelt? He doesn't smell like anything though?" Dwight freezes and sighs, "Well he s-smelt like something to m-me than.." Claudette looks away, "Ever heard of omegas and alphas? They're meant to be just animals not humans, but there is no way a human can smell a scent so something abnormal is going on here" Dwight freezes for what felt like to him for ages before stuttering, "T-That sounds stupid C-Claudette. There i-is no way a human can g-go through heat a-and stuff like that" Claudette pauses before sighing, "I will find out eventually. Just you wait" Dwight rolls his eyes. He would just say things everyone else has said to him throughout his life. And if he ever enters heat, he'll lie. David's scream echoes through Ormond. Claudette listens and looks at Dwight worriedly, "He's been hooked. Nea will get him though, she does what she promises us" Dwight nods, "A-Alright, can you help with the wires in the generator by the way?" Claudette nods and helps out with the generator. It was pretty satisfying actually, to watch the pipes pump, the wires attach and the sound start up. So so satisfying. The generator was about to light up meaning it was done. But he saw in the corner of his eye, a figure standing in the distance. Glaring at Claudette, Dwight could tell she felt uneasy so he whispered, "Someone is behind us.." Claudette instantly gets up and runs. Dwight smiles slightly, she did what was best.

This generator is almost done anyway. So he continued. But as soon as the generator lit up he felt his whole entire body get yanked from the generator. The young man growled into his ear, sending shivers down Dwight Fairfield's spine "Don't you fucking dare touch those generators dork. If you do I'll slit your throat right now, right here" he felt limp, all he could smell was the mans scent. And he _liked_ it. The young man huffs, "I'm Frank by the way. You're the only one so far who'll know my name but I wont be so fucking nice on you. I'd be stabbing you to death if it wasn't for that sweet smell" Dwight feels Frank's mask bump into his neck, he hears the loud sound of Frank breathing in Dwight's scent. He felt extremely embarrassed, he is literally sniffing me what do I do!? He was panicking, this was the first time he was in one of these stupid games and yet the first killer he sees is literally smelling him! The distant whines from a wounded David are heard in the distance, he's hiding behind a tree and Nea screams at Frank, "HEY! DUMB SMILEY FACE FUCKER! COME GET ME!" Frank lets out an angry growl before pushing Dwight towards the generator and running to Nea. Another chase has started. But someone witnessed the whole thing that just happened, Claudette. She sighs, "Now the killer says you have a scent as well? I'll look into this. Dwight"

Dwight froze before whispering to Claudette, "Are you able to keep secrets?" Claudette nods "Yeah" 

Dwight fidgets with his tie, "I'm...A-An omega.."

Frank gave up chase and runs to where Dwight and Claudette are and overhears what Dwight said. He is...Shocked. But Frank knows one thing, the little omega will be his. He smirks behind his mask to the thought. He just needs to kill the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank just casually making sure no one touches or goes near Dwight. Don't worry-  
> Have a nice day/night O^O


	4. The game begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank starts finding and hooking the others one by one. Dwight hides Claudette in a bush as she speculates about why the killer isn't hooking him and tells Dwight all her thoughts about it. Causing Dwight to realise the only way to keep his new friends safe is a sacrifice.

Frank grins behind his mask as he stalks Dwight, he needs to get rid of the pests before he gets his prize. He slowly creeps away and stalks for a victim. And there he sees Nea looking for David and grumbling to herself, "God damn it David...Where did you go..?" Frank goes into a full sprint, holding his knife up high in the air as he leaps towards Nea. She looks at the killer face to mask before screaming. 

Dwight and Claudette stay put near a generator, Dwight not bothering to work on it upon remembering what the young man told him. Nea's scream echoed through Mount Ormond Resort, Dwight jumps in fear but Claudette stays completely calm before whispering, "I think the killer is chasing her, we should hide so we're not next" Dwight nods shakily, "A-Alright.." They both hid. Dwight hid behind a rock and Claudette hid inside a bush. Another scream by Nea howled through the air, telling the two she was hooked on one of those gruesome meat hooks. Dwight trembled, his whole body shaking with fear, am I next!? Oh god please say I'm not next! Those meat hooks would feel painful! Do they just penetrate your shoulder!? Oh god that sounds horrible!!! Claudette breaks Dwight from his thoughts by tapping him, "Pssst. Calm down Dwight" Dwight nods, "I-I'll try..." 

Next David's screams were heard.

Then silence.

Claudette sighs, "David must be looping the killer but I do what to tell you something" Dwight nods, "W-What is it?" Claudette suddenly has a big smile on her face "Do you think the killer is perhaps an alpha or wants to have a love or sex relationship with you?" Dwight squeaks, "W-What!?! No!? Don't be silly Claudette!" Claudette giggles, "Okay okay but seriously. I think he wants to save you for last and kill the others. I don't mean to put you on the spot but, you might need to do something. Like...Save Nea from the hook. Because if that is the case he won't go for you he'll go for me if I saved her..." Dwight nods slowly before standing up "I-I'll do what I can to stop this from happening" He tried his best to smile a brave smile. But he is scared, but yet he doesn't care. He does this all the time for others but he ends up getting the shit side. But if he dies to Frank, no one would care. He was nothing. A nobody.  
He sprints to where he last heard Nea's screams before Claudette could speak, leaving Claudette alone. Just food that crows could only eat with their eyes. 

Nea is hanging on a hook, she is completely silent except for the few sobs that spilt out of her mouth. Dwight rushes to her and checks around to make sure the coast is clear, and yes it is. He helps Nea off the hook, sliding the flesh around the metal hook until she is off. Her flesh making juicy sounds. Dwight gagged, the sound was disgusting and so was the sight. There was a massive hole through Nea's shoulder and it was oozing with blood. Nea hisses in pain, "Jesus fucking Christ...That hurts" Dwight looks away before pointing South, "Claudette is there. G-Go to her to get yourself patched u-up" She nods, "Thanks dude" She sprints away before suddenly hiding as a heartbeat fills both of their ears. Frank was back. And he was pissed. Dwight screeched at the sight of a very angry killer but he knew what he had to do. Dwight yelled as loud as he could at the killer, "PLEASE DON'T HARM THEM! KILL ME INSTEAD JUST PLEASE DON'T!!!" He protected his face with his arm, afraid of seeing a knife digging into his face.

Frank instead pauses, Dwight opens one eye to see if he was about to stab him but the young killer laughs, "God you're such a fucking cute nerd" Dwight blinks, "E-Excuse me..?" The young man shakes his head, "Nothing" David peers from inside the Resort before a key is thrown at him. David flinches, thinking the killer is for some reason throwing a knife but when he sees what it is he grabs it immediately. Frank shrugs, "You guys can escape I don't mind. But not the nerd" He points at the killer shack, "Hatch is in there. Gather all your friends and leave tough guy" David nods before bolting away. Leaving Dwight with the killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is your meal my children, have a nice day/night and I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^w^  
> ALSO THE NEW KILLER CAME OUT WOOOO- Time to instantly ship him with Dwight as I do with all the other male killers. I a m w e i r d .  
> Sorry if this chapter is bad btw. Just tell me if there are any mistakes.  
> (I dunno why there are two at end notes btw)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! This is the first chapter btw! If you liked it please tell me in the comments or kudos this because I seriously am unsure. This is my first story I've actually bothered to make. 
> 
> Have a nice day! ^.^


End file.
